User talk:Kruggov
Otherarrow (talk) 19:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Scripts I already included them in the infobox. Details please see here: Forum:Chapter Infobox update (Please read). -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 17:15, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :(bangs head on a table) Talk about not noticing an elephant in a room... Ok, question answered. No hard feelings I hope? Kruggov (talk) 17:21, June 15, 2016 (UTC) No problem, can't blame you actually, I think I need to find a better way to inform users of changes as such. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 17:27, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi, if you don't mind, can you check the scripts of PoR? I think something is amiss there...-- 18:13, November 18, 2016 (UTC) : Well, none of them are horribly broken like Genealogy Ch.1 script page was, it just seems like they were written by different people. I can try to edit them to look more similar, but i can't promise that it will be fast. Day Breaks, Solo and Moment of Fate have no script pages though. : On a different question, why did you ask me? I'm sure there are admins who can do that better that I can) Kruggov (talk) 20:17, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Mustafa for Camus? I feel that Mustafa is a Camus because he bears no ill will toward the Shepherds, allows his soldier to leave if they want, and despite heaing Emm's speech, he still fights due to Gangrel threatening to kill his wife/kids. Pokedude14 (talk) 06:27, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Pokedude14 : You already named the reason why - he fights because Gangrel threatened him. Not because of loyalty, like Camus/Eldigan/Brunnya. Sure he is sympathetic and has no ill will, but that alone is not Camus material - he is more similar to Eagler from FE7. : Also, please do not write on top of the page and make headings when writing. Kruggov (talk) 07:41, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Where is he Where is DaddyDawnLord? I miss him. Can you help me? Please? I need him. I need your help Other people have attacked the wiki. We need help. When you can please help. I can't stop him alone.Lord of blue flames (talk) 12:35, August 24, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean by "there is no separate cleric class in FE 6" ? Yes, I played FE6, and it says Elen is a cleric. She has a unique map sprite and unique animations, how doesn't that make the cleric a separate class? Unnamedgoon (talk) 21:03, January 7, 2018 (UTC) : Exactly that - as far as I know, there are female Priests (Elen's class is 僧侶 - Sōryo ''in japanese, same as Saul's, and same as male priests in FE11), but no actual Clerics in FE6. Elen being a Cleric in fan-translation is most likely a change made by Gringe (I haven't played the old translation, but I recall that a LOT of classes went by jap names, cavs being Social Knights being one example). In comparsion, in FE7, Serra is シスター - ''Shisutā, while in FE8 Moulder is 神官 - Shinkan, and Natasha is シスター - Shisutā, same as Serra. In case you're wondering, the info is from Pegasusknight.com. Hope that will satisfy you) Kruggov (talk) 22:28, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Hi, just droppong by to say thank you for your consistent hard work all this time :) --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:03, February 20, 2019 (UTC) : I appreciate it! That's indeed a high praise :D Kruggov (talk) 19:26, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Hey there! I'm a Community Manager here at Fandom and I wanted to say thanks for all the work you do. I'd love to buy you a game or send you some swag. If you're up for it email me at editor_rewards@fandom.com or hit me on Discord HeyTots#1127 HeyTots (talk) 19:03, February 5, 2020 (UTC)